osfirsttimerfandomcom-20200214-history
OSFirstTimer Wiki:Rules
Here are the rules for our wiki. Please be considerate and follow these rules. Thank you! Rules 'Editing rules:' *When editing a page, vandalism is never acceptable, and will result in varying degrees of punishment, depending on the vandalism, and how often it happens. This includes and is not limited to: removing content from pages, adding unnecessary information, adding inappropriate text and/or images, etc. *Do not add any new categories without admin permission. *Do not undo an edit from a rollback, admin, or bureaucrat without good reason. 'Commenting rules:' *'Do not post any personal information regarding Philip, Diana, and/or others associated with OSFirstTImer.' This includes home addresses, phone numbers, e-mail accounts, full names and passwords. We call this doxxing, and is not tolerated (not only for privacy, but for safety reasons). Anyone who doxes on this wiki will be given a immediate block, and the comment deleted. *Keep religious or political talk peaceful. If it escalates or offends someone, you may be given a warning. *Do not disrespect/discriminate other users under any circumstances. **Joking about others users with the intent of harassment is also not allowed. *Spamming is not allowed and will result in an immediate block. *Do not post any pornographic, gory, or shock images in the comments section. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not mini-mod. This includes enforcing rules, telling people how to conduct themselves, or acting like a staff member when staff is present. **Harassing a staff member to block/ban a user is backseat modding and not tolerated. *Respect staff members' decisions. *Do not beg for a staff position. Qualifications are listed below. 'Community rules:' *Please be welcoming to new users. *Sockpuppeting (the creation of multiple accounts) is not allowed. While a back-up account is allowed, accounts created to deceive/troll will be blocked infinitely with a punishment to the puppeteer. *You must be 13 or older in order to be a member of this Wiki, as stated in the Wikia Terms of Use. If you are under the age requirement, you will receive a block. 'Chat rules: ' *Commenting/Community rules apply. *Do not over-advertise your blogs. Doing so may result in a temporary chat ban. *Do not link chat to any outside sources, including other wikis. Doing this will result in a ban. *Chat moderators reserve the right to kick or ban any user for behavior they deem unacceptable. 'Staff Guidelines:' *Do not do anything that could put the wiki in any harm. *Promotions and demotions are things decided on by the community. *Do not factor bias into punishments. 'Staff Qualifications:' To be considered for admin: *You must have at least 500 contributions. *You must be active for at least a year. *You must have good behavior (blocks/bans will severely impact your chances, so think twice). To be considered for chatmod: *You must have at least 1,000 contributions. *You must be active for at least 6 months. *You must be active on chat. *You must have good behavior (same as admin). To be considered for rollback: *All of the above. Last updated on June 22nd, 2018. Admins Category:Site administration Category:General wiki templates